Play Date
"Play Date" is the eleventh episode of Justice League Action. Summary Toyman and his toys invade the Watchtower and overpower the Justice League and it is left to Cyborg to use his game-playing and other skills to prevent his colleagues from destroying one another in a real-world combat game. Featuring Story A horde of dangerous toys invades the Watchtower and Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman arrive and do battle with them. When Superman takes the fight into the control room he finds guard Cyborg playing video games. Cyborg joins the action and tries to interface with a small toy to find out who is behind all this but he fails. Superman speculates that it must be the work of Toyman and the latter then appears. He takes out Superman with kryptonite super putty and the rest with knockout gas. When they awake, their bodies are covered with control devices linked to Toyman's games console which enables him to control their movements. He intends to destroy them by making them fight one another as though they are characters in a street-fighting video game. Cyborg questions his game-playing ability so Toyman challenges him to a two-player game (releasing the top half of his body) but selects to play Superman, forcing Cyborg to play Batman which is considered a mismatch. Surprisingly Batman wins with some kryptonite from his utility belt so that Cyborg wins a round. Toyman then starts a second round selecting Wonder Woman and after a long struggle Batman loses giving Toyman the win. The latter declares himself the overall winner and retakes control of Cyborg, sending him in to fight Wonder Woman, but the superheroes suddenly regain their freedom. While Cyborg was playing the game he was finally able hack into the small toy and instructed it to pull the plug on Toyman's games console. Toyman tries to escape but is caught by one of his own toys controlled by Cyborg. Notes * The game Blvd Brawlers 2 JLA is a parody of Street Fighter Alpha 2, the famous fighting game and franchise. * Superman throwing his insignia at Batman is a reference to Superman II, where Superman does the same against Non. *Superman's intro includes him standing on the moon near an American flag, a reference to the 1957 George Reeves Superman TV series. * Batman's intro leap is a reference to Batman's building leap from the cover of the first issue of The Dark Knight Returns. *Before jumping down, Batman does a pose standing on top of a gargoyle, which is a reference to a popular comic art piece done by Jim Lee. *Batman's game phrase of "I AM BATMAN!" is a reference to a popularly quoted line by Batman fans from the Batman: the Animated Series episode "Nothing to Fear" that is now synonymous with voice actor Kevin Conroy: "I am Vengeance! I am the Night! I AM BATMAN!" *When Wonder Woman is selected, a small bit of the 1975 Wonder Woman TV theme song plays, albeit altered with chiptune sounds to reflect its use in a video game. * The various levels in the game Toyman uses are based off the ones used in Injustice: Gods Among Us. * The Batmobile that appears in Batman's fight with Wonder Woman is the Batmobile from the 1966 Batman TV Series. *In a close up shot of Wonder Woman during her battle with Batman, viewers can see two other Batmobiles parked in the garage below the 1966 Batmobile: The 1989 Batmobile from the Tim Burton films and the 1993 Batmobile from the Animated Series. *The Batcave game background has the display case, turbolift and Batcomputer from the Gotham Knights era of Batman the Animated Series and Batman Beyond. * The alternate costumes for Wonder Woman in the game are: ** The 1975 Lynda Carter Wonder Woman outfit and scuba swimsuit. ** Her silver and red outfit with the pony tail she wore in the direct to video film Justice League War, which was a variant of her New 52 costume in the comics. ** The 1974 Cathy Lee Crosby outfit from the Wonder Woman TV movie, which was the only time Wonder Woman was depicted as having blonde hair on television. * Some of the decorations on the reformatted Training Room walls are an alien from the Atari game Space Invaders and a Piranha Plant from Nintendo's Super Mario Bros. *One of the robotic toys Toyman has as his personal army resembles a mash-up of Gigan and Godzilla from the popular Godzilla tokusatsu film series made by Toho. *The Batman Doll that Cyborg controls has a violet version of Batman's cowl and cape, which is a reference to the Batman of Zur-en-Ah. * In one frame of a still shot during the Wonder Woman vs. Batman fight, viewers can see parts of Batman's Power Suit from Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice and The Dark Knight Returns in a storage case. Gallery SDCC JUSTICE LEAGUE ACTION TRAILER IMAGES (30) Wonder Woman & Cyborg.png Justice-league-action-ftd.png SDCC JUSTICE LEAGUE ACTION TRAILER IMAGES (29) Toyman.png Tumblr ogdoebxShP1urp9uco1 540.jpg Tumblr oidu1rYFpc1urp9uco1 540.png 27666_3:26.960.jpg|Wonder Woman being controlled by Toyman. Category:Episodes